The Fate Of Lovers
by lunar locket
Summary: I'm am going to try doing a one-shot. I wrote a yaoi, it is basically a love story. I do not wish for you to read it if you are only going to make disgusting assumptions due to it being yaoi. Is rated T for a little swearing as well as character death. For my best friend


_[Hello Lunar Locket here, if you've read this before, I'm happy to state there's a high chance you will no longer throw up from my illiteracy. Also, if you do not like yaoi nor character death(Who does, but some are simply more adept at handling it) this is not the story for you to read. The P.O.V is first-person limited(Germany)._

Germany's POV

The month had begun quite smoothly... Italy and himself, now engaged, were to be married in but a little more than a month. He honestly could never find where it went wrong. They had both moved into together and were very ecstatic of their wedding... He honestly didn't know how it all could go wrong.

But of course, it did.

First of all, that no good Romano pestered him throughout the day, challenging him and then forcing him to watch as he failed miserably.

Austria also insisted he visit to listen to him playing piano, while yelling and scolding him if he made a mistake with the piano. He even yelled for twenty minutes when he(Austria)dropped a cup.

Not even to mention how Hungary kept calling to ask how her "precious Italy" Romano kept joining,to scold him; assuming he wasn't being a good enough fiancé despite his lack of participation in Feliciano's life as of late.

And Prussia!Oh,how he was completely taunting him with drinks(He promised Japan he'd stray away from beer if Japan kept to the strict diet. Damn him and his poor food choices!). Even going as far as to tease him that he'd take away his beloved Italy.

That and the fact that both Romano and Prussia had allied in a war against him.

The whole thing was beyond stressful!

After a rather large earful from Hungary and Romano, he stormed home, and slammed the front door(he was sure he heard a crack from the glass window embedded in the frame) and saw his beloved jump about a foot in the air.

When he turned around, Italy gave him an airy smile and embraced him before pecking his cheek. He didn't seem to notice,or pretended not to notice how his lover didn't return the gestures.

"...So Germany," He asked as he watched them sit down at the table, covering his face in his hands." How was your day at ...Eh, what do you do again"?

"Nothing Italy, and it was fine." He replied back.

Feliciano frowned, but yelped at the pot screeching in the kitchen; letting him know his dish was beyond boiling and might burn whatever the contents are.

"Oh no, my pasta!" He shrieked, and fled to recover it while Germany groaned at the high-pitched. He stared at his fiancé, swallowing as he admired his beauty while he frantically stirred the meal(its smell seemed like that of spaghetti). The stained apron and beads of sweat on his brow underneath his cute, brown disarray of hair did nothing to deter his beauty.

_"I'll take him, he'd go for me, he's just trying to making me jealous"_

He flinched, Prussia's words stung, and his fist clenched around edge of the quaint, round wooden table Feliciano picked out. He was sure he'd break off handfuls of wood had he not heard a _clank. _He looked up to a plateful of spaghetti letting off a delicous aroma as steam rose up in streams of ribbons into his lovers concerned face.

"German-"

"I'm.. I'm fine. Just thinking. Let's eat."

They ate in silence, with Italy animatedly chattering away, trying to prod his friend back to life. Germany, meanwhile, was reliving his stress-filled days over and over and over and overandoverandover**andoverandoverandoverandover.**

"Not that I don't like cats, I love cats but they were in the way so I had to move them but I'm sure they don't mind, I even left them some past-"

Germany slammed his fist on the table "Damn it, shut the hell up!"

Italy flinched violently, he never saw his friend this angry, annoyed yes but...this?

"Germany, my love, what is the matter?"

Those single words , un-unbeknownst to Italy had broke him.

Germany shot up, slamming the table and its contents on it's side, and Italy flinched as glass plates and cups shattered upon the harsh impact.

"G-Germany, what's wro-"

"I will tell you what's wrong" Germany yelled " First of all your no good brother and Hungary wont stop pestering me! Second, my idiot brother wont leave me the hell alone and stay out of my damn life! And that no-good Austria wont give me any Damn peace!"

With every thing he listed, he pushed at him until he was shoved against the door with a resounding _crack, _and Italy felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as it met glass.

"And you!" He yelled at him " You are the most annoying! Going on and on about pasta, completely oblivious to anything but yourself. And of course your beloved Prussia, well why don't you just go and marry that piece of shit? HUH?" He screamed at his lover, grasping his shoulders and shaking and banging him against the door. Ignoring his cries of pain and the liquid trailing from behind his head to the smooth floor."Just go find someone else to use, who gives a rat's ass about your existence and **_GET OUT OF MY LIFE_**!"

He sneered, giving him a disgusted look,as he gave Germany a pleading, heartbroken look. He grasped the back of his shirt, yanked him off the abused door and opened it before shoving his Italy outside, not caring as he fell." And _that i_s my problem,_love_!"

He put a mocking emphasis on the last word, which had the desired effect as his beloved sat still on the floor, with a pool of his own tears as his faithful companion. Germany felt no heartache as he slammed the door.

He heard Italy banging his fists on the door, begging him to tell him what he did wrong as he walked away to wash off his beloveds blood. He truly couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night, nor how made it to his bedroom or stripped our of his day clothes in favor of his night. And yet, he could clearly remember waking up in his bed in tears.

Germany's heart was telling him to open the door and comfort him.

_Three days Later..._

Germany was currently engulfed in a nightmare that has been plaguing him three days straight. He writhed in his bed drenched in his sweat as let out moans and cries of pain.

_..."Where am I"_

_Germany was in a dark room with no light, and he could see no way out._

_He viciously struggled to move but seemed to be...tied up?_

_All of a sudden a single spotlight ran on the room , and Germany saw he was (As he thought) indeed tied up in a chair with thick, heavy(yet somehow extremely tight) braids of rope._

_"W-what in the! " He stammered," Where am I ..._

_His thoughts were broken as he heard shrieks of high giggling, sending chills down his spine._

_A figure came into view, wearing a black long robe that cascaded the floor.A hood concealing his face._

_Almost looking like a grim reaper._

_"Hi Germany remember me?" The figure said , removing his hood as Germany gasped. It was himself, from the blond hair, to his blue eyes(with rings of madness) and his clothes were the same uniform he normally wore, but this 'Germany' has a smile of sadistic madness.__  
><em>

_'Germany' giggled,"Yes it's me , and we have a special guest, just for you. Don't we, love?" He said, turning to the right to the figure in darkness._

_"Eh- Germany help me!"_

_...the voice...sounded so familiar...could almost be..._

_"I-italy!" Germany shouted looking around for him and finally spotted him hanging by his wrists on chains attached to the wall._

_"Yessss " the Germany look-alike hissed "I'm so glad!This will be easier, now that you're both here._

_The look-alike pulled out something, and as Germany stared dumbly at the small object, a small, almost dainty looking blade popped out._

_W-what are you doing" Italy stammered out, as the look-alike started to stroll over to where he is._

_"I just want to show you what pain REALLY is , right Germany." He cackled, as he stood in front of the terrified Italy before grasping his chin._

_The blonde, blue-eyed Dreamer was immediately snapped out of his daze as he watched him tease the edge of the blade on his cheek, making Italy let out a weak whimper as a thin line of blood trailed behind it._

_"S-s-stop! D-Don'__t hurt him-"_

_He was interrupted as the look-alike burs__t into hysterical laughter , laughing and wheezing as Italy looked overthe scene , completely scared out of his mind, as blood dripped down the side of his face._

_Germany could almost hear his heart beat getting faster_

**_Ba-Dum __Ba-dum _Ba-Dum __Ba-dum__**

_"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!" Germany screamed at him._

_The look-alike abruptly stopped and looked at him, breathing a dramatic sigh before he flashed him an ugly, seemingly tired grin._

_"Don't you get it?"_

**_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum _Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum__**

_"...You already did."_

A crack of thunder caused Germany to shoot up from his bed, breathing hard and completely drenched in sweat , greedily gulping air to fill his lungs.

He sat there, just breathing heavy for a few minutes, and with a final deep breath pushed himself out of bed, and look out the window.

"...Where is he"? He thought out loud.

It was three days... Three Damn days since the fight had happened... why didn't he come back yet.

..."What if he's hurt...what is he's sick ...or dying or captured..." All these thoughts swam endlessly around his head , making his head pound.

He could almost explode.

"**Be quiet**!" He screamed, clutching fistfuls of hair at his head and falling to the couldn't take it anymore .

He had been looking for days, search parties had been set out; everyone looking high and low for him, worried out of their dear minds.

_"DON'T HURT HIM! _

_You already did"_

He shook himself free of the sadistic remnants of his recurring nightmares and stood up, before he left his room, barely getting dressed besides grabbing his jacket despite the obviously pouring rain. He winced at the remnants of the door, glass and table that marked his and Italy's fight, before he set off.

"Italy ... ITALY..." Germany shouted these things as he searched around.

Germany, by now, was completely exhausted.

He had gone around town asking everybody, even those idiots that pi**ed him off in the very first place.

But, unfortunately, he had no luck. He hasn't been seen since the day he had been done this stupid thing to his beloved.

Germany became worried with every rejected answer of his Italian's friends whereabouts were hopelessly denied.

"Please Italy... I'm... I'm so sorry" Germany hopelessly whispered these thoughts.

"NO!" He thought " Now is not the time to weep, now is the time to think...where would he be found... Then it him.

The field...

_To help explain, A couple of years back, He and Italy were walking around in the forests one day, when they came across the field._

_It was rather beautiful, with its peaceful scenery, and its beautiful background._

_Italy , being the happy-hopeless fool he was, begged Germany for them to stay._

_Germany couldn't resist and reluctantly agreed._

_The spot soon became a meeting place just for Germany and Italy._

"OF COURSE" he shouted , scaring any nearby forest critters.

"hat was the only answer, and it was the only thing he could think of.

With the pouring rain still pounding on him, he tightened his coat around him, and ran to the forest.

After what seemed like hours, he finally arrived at the clearing, and saw the beauty that overwhelmed him once again at the breathtaking scenery. His thoughts, however, took a dark turn as he walked around; closely inspecting every inch of the place. He wondered if even the kind-hearted Italy would come after what he did to him, even his forgiving and kind nature had to have a limit, yes?

"ITALY...are you here...!?"

...

..."Italy... Italy, I'm.. I am so sorry, please answer me"

...

Italy...wasn't...here...

...He came here...for nothing...

He was gone... out of his life...

He turned to go , but before he did , out of the corner of his eye he saw a brown curl just above a small bush.

"I-Italy... ITALY!"

HE immediately ran to his friend and before he gasped at the horrifying scene.

Italy was lying there, eyes closed, his entire face was tear-stained and covered in dried blood, which the rain did it's best to clean.

Most of his body was fine, but one of his legs was twisted on an unnatural angle, and a pool of blood around him, that seemed to stream from the front and back of his head. Most was getting washed away in a small stream by the merciful,pouring rain; seemingly trying to bring back the purity that once was Italy by washing away the filth that stained him so.

Germany felt a tear rise in his eye.

Only one thought ran through his head.

It was all his fault.

He had brought this upon his lover, this disgusting fate.

He tried to stop it, but soon a tear came and another came and another, and another before he broke down crying over Italy's lifeless body.

"I-I-ITALY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY.

ITALY ITALY!

PLEASE ITALY!

DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

...No.

No no no no no, its not fair, he never should have this done this to him. He didn't deserve it, if anything he, Germany, the proud and stupid should have been inflicted with this dastardly fate. Not his beloved Ita-

"...Germany?"

Germany's head shot up .

"I-ITALY" He shouted , tears still streaming down his face, but he could have cared less.

"Germany... I..I am so happy you're... you're here, ..Do you happen to have any pasta."

To be honest , Italy half-expected Germany to yell at him, but instead he just grinned ans hugged him.

"No, not here Italy, but if you come home, I will give you all you can eat pasta."

"...I'm not going home Germany."

He flinched, and almost dropped Italy, feeling his heart-break in two he said

"W-what do you mean."

Please no. Please! Nonono, Italy,please! Please,I am so sorry!"

"You did nothing Germany, it is my time to go... I am sorry.. I hurt you so.." Italy gave a wan smile."I will forever miss you..my friend... my love.."

"NO ITALY NO!"

"Good-bye" His eyes slowly closed.

"ITALY!"

"I am so happy...I could see you...I always...

...

I always...Loved you"

With those last words , his soul slipped from his body.

"ITALY!...NO NO NO!NONONOnoononono"

He touched his forehead to his and allowed his tears to flow over his lovers wracked wave of sobs after sobs as the rain mixed his tears into Feliciano's blood.

Suddenly, he stopped and sat up; the rain cascading down his face and washing away the blood. He slowly and gently turned Feliciano's body towards him; studying the peaceful expression on his wounded lover before softly kissing him for the last time before virtually collapsing upon him.

"...I will not leave you. Now or forever."

With the last of his energy he pushed himself further up and placed trembling lips upon his forehead.

"I love you to..."

He released his last breath and lay still.

*~Epilogue~*

Everyone gathered around in the center of the room. The gloomy atmosphere matching their black attire quite nicely. Each person held grim expressions with fresh tears in their eyes.

Not one person, even the most smart-mouthed said anything. All remained silent, if for anything, as a tribute.

Eventually,they all took a seat and a preacher came out. Despite how often he did this.. He felt quite grim, which was surprising for him as he normally was sad for the families, yet not personally. Then again.. It was rather personal, for he had met the deceased.

"We have come to discuss the death of two dearly beloved men."

" An"Italy Feliciano " and a "Germany Ludwig" As they were discovered two weeks after the large storm in a field.

The whole room was dead silent as a medical examiner came up to announce the results.

We do not know the exact cause of death but, we do believe Italy died of pain from his broken leg and traumatic head wounds on the back and front of his head. Yet, him and Germany both had signs hypothermia from a being out in the rain and cold to long.

It was too much for Hungary , who broke down crying after Italy's injuries were announced, and ran out of the room crying. None tried to stop her, only Austria had his arm outstretched toward her, seemingly stuck.

The majority of the crowd glared at the coroner, and he flinched before quickly moving out-of-the-way of the microphone and the priest moved back to his place.

"May we all wish them luck on their Journey to Heaven. Germany and Italy... You both will be sincerely missed"

Some people tried to applaud, others murmured an 'Amen', but most were silent. The priest promptly swiveled around and went to the coffin placed at the center of the stage.

Then, one by one, they all got up(some took more time than others), and went to the casket.

And their they saw Italy and Germany.

In a large, black casket with red velvet on the inside. A golden plaque on the side of the coffin.

Each were holding each other in their arms, surrounded by their vows. Identical rings slipped upon a finger of each lover.

The plaque read," _To cherish one another, in sickness and in health. To love the other even more than the day before. To stay beside each-other in life and in death. _

_As isthe fate of lovers."_

Please leave me a review critiquing my work! It'll mean alot to me!


End file.
